Unknown Pairings
by Woor Energy
Summary: Recueil de pairings très, très bizarres. Voila. J'ai pas besoin d'en dire plus. Enjoy ! (ah, et désolée pour le titre pas du tout original - Rated M si jamais me prenait l'envie de faire un lemon)
1. Kriss x Plectrum

_Bonzour !_  
><em>J'aime les défis. Je voulais faire un OS assez court, mignon au possible et avec un pairing improbable. si ça vous a plu, c'est qu'il est réussi !<em>  
><em>Si vous voulez me proposer des pairings chelous, toutes émissions du W-S confondues, prononcez vous dans les commentaires ^-^ Celui-ci m'a été proposé par Ranne.<em>

_Sinon, enjoy !_

/\/\/\

Un homme était accoudé à la fenêtre d'un cuisine ce soir-là. Une cuisine qui ne lui appartenait pas. Il observait le ciel noir parsemé de quelques étoiles et d'une lune en croissant cachée derrière d'épais nuages.  
>Cet homme, d'ordinaire souriant, était plutôt mélancolique cette nuit. Il repensait à son collègue et ami qui avait déserté sa maison... Même s'il était aussi fou que ses congénères, aussi dangereux qu'un drogué en pleine crise mais néanmoins très intelligent et cultivé, il lui manquait. Et avec l'autre idiot qui l'avait suivi...<br>Oui. Oui, il regrettait. Il aurait voulu remonter le temps pour l'empêcher de partir, même s'il aurait dû se mettre à genoux. Sa fierté importait peu devant l'un de ses plus précieux amis... Un membre de sa famille, même.

_Il_ l'aurait tué ne serait-ce que pour avoir pensé cela. Et pourtant il l'adorait, même pour son caractère de merde et le fait qu'il laissait traîner son marteau 5T taché de sang n'importe où.

"Kriss ?"

Le jeune homme à l'iroquoise se tourna vers la source de la voix légèrement pincée. Son possesseur s'avança et se tint debout près de lui.

"Tu as du mal à dormir ?

-Un peu.

-C'est à cause de lui ? Soupira l'inconnu.

-Oui..."

L'ombre se tourna vers la fenêtre et, à son tour, observa le paysage de Bretagne qui s'étendait sous ses yeux, cachés par des lunettes. C'est vrai qu'il aimait bien ce coin paumé et pluvieux, c'était chouette.

"Plectrum...

-Tais-toi. Je veux que t'arrêtes de t'en vouloir. Le Prof de Philo est parti, c'est tout.

-C'est tout ? Non, c'est pas tout. J'aurais dû l'empêcher de s'en aller, j'aurais dû lui supplier de rester parmi nous, j'aurais dû-

-Tais-toi, répéta le médiator. T'as pas à t'en faire, le Prof fait sa petite vie tranquille, il massacre des gens, et il est heureux avec le Présentateur. T'as aucune raison de t'en vouloir comme ça, tu sais."

Kriss baissa lentement la tête avant de prendre son ami et amant dans les bras, serrant le corps blanc, triangulaire et -très, très- mince contre lui.

"Allez, viens te recoucher, on va réveiller Links sinon.

-J'arrive. Oh, et...

-Mh ?

-Merci, Plectrum. Je t'aime.

-Ouais, ouais, c'est ça, répondit le présentateur du Plectroscope, légèrement embarrassé. Arrête de dire des conneries et viens."


	2. ITP x Maître Panda

_Tin-tin ! Cette fois-ci notre couple est... InThePanda et Maître Panda proposé par la jolie Camboune (et elle m'a un petit aidée sans le vouloir en plus, si c'est pas beau ça). Hé bien c'est parti !_

_Rating : T  
><em>_Triggers-Warnings : Présence de sang, de meurtre, toussa toussa, et suggestion de viol, mais rien qui ne pourrait choquer, selon moi. Ah, et c'est une DeathFic, au passage._

_Enjoy !_

/\/\/\

_Ploc._

Maître Panda se réveilla avec une douleur insupportable au crâne et tous ses membres engourdis. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux et essaya d'observer les alentours, mais sa vue était encore un peu trouble. Malgré son Kigurumi douillet, il avait terriblement froid.  
>Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent, sa tête lui tournait de moins en moins, et il put enfin voir où il était...<br>Oh non. Oh putain, non. Il reconnaissait l'endroit.

_Ploc._

Une goutte tomba du plafond vint s'écraser au sol alors que le Panda tenta de se mettre debout. Son cœur rata un battement quand il se rendit compte qu'il était solidement attaché à une chaise.  
>Il reconnaissait l'endroit. Il reconnaissait tout. Et il reconnaissait aussi l'homme s'avançant devant lui.<p>

_Ploc._

"Ah, ça y est, t'es réveillé ?

-Tu m'as bien eu, Victor, mais ça marche pas les mauvaises blagues, avec moi, soupira l'ursidé en tentant de garder son sang froid. Détache-moi s'il te plaît.

-Quelle mauvaise blague ?" S'étonna le psychopathe.

_Ploc._

Maître Panda se mit à paniquer, tirant de toutes ses forces sur ses liens pour les défaire, mais rien n'y faisait. Ce malade n'y avait pas été de main morte pour le tenir tranquille !  
>L'intéressé haussa d'ailleurs les épaules avant d'aller programmer sa caméra en sifflotant Stuck In The Middle With You.<p>

_Ploc._

Le meurtrier releva la tête et grogna. Il fallait vraiment qu'il répare cette fuite, le sol devenait glissant, il risquait de se péter la cheville.  
>Il se dirigea vers sa victime, se saisit d'un couteau et le fit balader doucement sur son torse. De son autre main, il abaissa sa capuche et l'attrapa violemment par les cheveux.<p>

"Chut, tiens-toi tranquille trésor... Sinon je vais devoir en finir rapidement, et ça va être moins drôle.

-Victor ! Putain, arrête de faire le con !"

_Ploc._

L'animal laissa s'échapper un gémissement de douleur lorsque l'arme se planta dans son épaule, faisant s'écouler un filet de sang. Victor eut un rire amusé et planta le couteau dans la seconde épaule, lentement, retourna la lame dans la chair à vif.  
>Reposant son jouet sur une petite table, il s'assit tranquillement sur les genoux de sa proie, la regardant jurer en silence.<p>

_Ploc._

Le Panda, la mâchoire crispée, essayait au maximum de retenir les larmes brûlantes qui lui chatouillaient les yeux. Alors qu'il baissait doucement la tête, il sentit une main lui relever le menton, tandis que son opposant ne le lâchait pas du regard.

"T'endors pas tout de suite, c'est tellement plus drôle de t'entendre crier."

_Ploc._

"Espèce de m-m-malade... Détache-moi..."

Seul un rire sadique lui répondit, alors que Victor se releva, revenant vers la table pour prendre un scalpel. Il se replaça derrière le chanteur, fit basculer sa tête en arrière et mit l'outil sous sa gorge.

_Ploc._

Le tueur fit promener l'arme sur la jugulaire de son otage, faisant frissonner ce dernier, traçant quelques lignes aléatoires sans appuyer. C'était bien la première fois qu'il voulait prendre son temps pour supprimer une vie, mais cet homme avait quelque chose de... Particulier. Et le fait qu'il lui parle comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours lui plaisait. Même si, d'ordinaire, le fait que quelqu'un lui tienne tête l'agaçait.

Lorsque Victor eut remonté sa main sur son visage, il sentit une douleur fulgurante l'envahir et la retira rapidement. Il vit une blessure assez petite où un peu de sang s'en échappait.

_Ploc._

"T'as osé me mordre, enculé ?!" S'époumona-t-il, fou de rage.

Il entendit sa victime rigoler nerveusement, tandis qu'il porta sa main à sa bouche pour empêcher le sang de couler. Le rire du Panda s'accentua, de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus effrayant.

"Qu'est-ce que t'as à te marrer comme un con ?"

_Ploc._

"Ah ah... Ah... Libère-moi... Ah ah ah ah !

-Ta gueule !" S'écria le cinglé en lui assénant un coup de poing dans le nez.

C'était assez rare lorsque le jeune homme était paniqué et qu'il perdait son assurance habituelle. Seul le Commissaire avait réussi à le faire sortir de ses gonds, mais jamais une victime lambda n'avait accompli un tel exploit.  
>En même temps, était-ce une victime si ordinaire que cela ?<p>

_Ploc._

Victor attrapa sa proie à la gorge, celle-ci continuant de rire. De l'hémoglobine s'échappait de son nez et tâchait étrangement les commissures de sa bouche. Ses yeux semblaient devenir aussi rouges que la matière qui recouvrait son visage.

"Mais bordel, c'est quoi ça ?

-Ah ah... Moi aussi je peux être dangereux ! Ah ah ! Ah ah ah !"

_Ploc._

Le Panda ne cessa de rire, même quand les coups se mirent à pleuvoir sur lui, même quand Victor lui gueulait d'arrêter, même quand ses prunelles passèrent du rouge sanglant à du bleu larmoyant, alors que son dernier souffle venait.  
>Le psychopathe s'arrêta au bout de quelques minutes et observa son otage. Son corps était couvert d'hématomes, de sang, et son regard divagua vers les blessures à ses épaules. C'était beau. Il était absolument magnifique.<p>

Il l'aimait pour sa beauté, rien de plus.

_Ploc._

Il détacha son corps sans vie et le poussa sans ménagement par terre, répandant une peu plus la matière poisseuse et collante sur le sol. Il prit son couteau et l'essuya contre le Kigurumi du cadavre, tout tremblant. Quelle était cette étrange sensation ? Quand il tuait quelqu'un, cela lui prodiguait un bien fou, mais c'était différent, cette fois-ci.

Bon, peu importe.

_Ploc._

Victor soupira et releva la tête. Il passa l'une de ses mains ensanglantées dans ses cheveux.  
>Il fallait vraiment qu'il répare cette fuite. Mais en attendant, il fallait qu'il use de ses talents de nécrophile.<p>

/\/\/\

_Voila ! C'est la première fois que j'écris quelque chose sur notre cher In The Panda, j'espère ne pas l'avoir trop fait OOC._


	3. Antoine Daniel x Le Prof

_Trop de guimauve dans cet OS ! Mais la guimauve, c'est le bien._  
><em>Aujourd'hui notre pairing est un AntoineProf guimauve (parce que la guimauve, c'est la vie) proposé par... Je me souviens plus, alors si tu te reconnais, manifeste ta présence, jeune fille/garçon. Ah, et y a un pairing en fond, du Panda/Geek._

_Rating : K+_  
><em>Triggers-Warnings : GUIMAUVE EVERYWHERE ! DEPONIA, PASSE TON CHEMIN !<em>

_Enjoy !_

/\/\/\

Antoine Daniel, un pack de bières sous le bras, se rendait chez Mathieu Sommet, un ami de Youtube (comment ça tout le monde le sait ? Bah désolée de lancer l'intro hein, on fait ce qu'on peut !). Refermant son blouson de sa main de libre, il songea aussi qu'il reverrait ses personnalités. Mais celui qu'il avait le plus hâte de revoir était le Prof.  
>Lorsqu'il avait rencontré Mathieu pour la première fois, il avait également fait la connaissance de ses dédoublements, et donc du scientifique dont il était tombé éperdument amoureux. Il adorait sa façon de parler, ses mimiques lorsqu'ils partait dans ses explications scientifiques totalement bizarres mais cohérentes, et ses yeux... Chacun de ses "frères", si l'on pouvait les nommer ainsi, avait des yeux de tons bleus différents, mais le Prof avait hérité des plus beaux, selon lui.<p>

Lorsqu'il arriva devant l'immeuble, il appuya sur le bouton de l'interphone de l'appartement de Mathieu. Ce dernier l'invita à rentrer, et le jeune homme à la touffe de cheveux diabolique grimpa rapidement les escaliers.  
>Donnant les boissons au schizophrène après l'avoir salué entre deux insultes, il accrocha sa veste au porte-manteau et se rendit au salon pour dire bonsoir aux quelques personnalités s'y trouvant, à savoir le Geek et Maître Panda se câlinant tendrement et le Hippie qui avait la même utilité qu'une plante verte, assis en tailleur par terre, mâchonnant une feuille de rhubarbe.<br>L'invité fixa avec attendrissement le couple Panda-Gamer rire puis s'embrasser sur le canapé, sous l'œil bienveillant du petit Youtuber.

"Hé Mathieu, où sont le Prof et le Patron ? Réalisa soudain Antoine.

-Le Patron est à un voyage au Brésil, et le Prof est dans son labo.

-Il peut pas venir, l'autre savant fou, là ? Soupira-t-il.

-Bah viens nous le ramener si tu veux, mais ça m'étonnerait que tu arrives à le faire sortir de sa grotte !"

Lâchant un "Challenge Accepted !", le poing levé en l'air, se dirigea vers le laboratoire, remarquant avec amusement que le Hippie était sorti de sa transe en entendant ces mots.  
>Se trouvant enfin devant la salle, il s'arrêta, réfléchissant aux arguments qu'il pourrait sortir pour le convaincre de venir. Et, perdu dans ses réflexions, il ne se rendit compte que plus tard qu'il était en train de se recoiffer (bonne chance) et de rajuster sa tenue.<p>

*Rhâââ ! Mais qu'est-ce que je fais, moi ?! Songea-t-il, rageur. J'compte le faire venir, pas le draguer !*

Inspirant un grand coup, il frappa trois coups sur le panneau en bois. Cette dernière s'ouvrit sur le scientifique, la mine étonnée de voir son ami aux cheveux fous ici.

"Tiens, bonsoir Antoine.

-Euh... S-Salut, Prof... Fit timidement l'interpellé, ayant perdu soudain toute assurance.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-C'est-à-dire que Mathieu m'a invité ici ce soir... Et... Enfin... Je me suis dit que ce serait bête de te laisser tout seul..."

Le Prof, s'il fut attendri de sa proposition, se refusa de le montrer. En effet, il se racla la gorge, sentant néanmoins ses joues virer doucement au rose.

"C'est très gentil de ta part, mais je ne peux pas laisser mon labo sans surveillance, le verrou est cassé.

-Oh, Prof, s'il te plaît... C'est mieux quand tu es là !

-J-Je... Hé bien..."

Antoine, s'il était complètement déglingué et marbré dans son émission, était une toute autre personne dans la vie de tous les jours. Timide, avec tout de même une vois légèrement forte, était quelqu'un d'assez calme que le Prof appréciait particulièrement. Même s'il -il ne l'avouerait jamais-, il adorait son émission. Et voir ces yeux suppliants se poser sur lui étaient plus forts que sa propre volonté.

"Très bien, je viens... Grogna-t-il en baissant la tête.

-Yes ! Allez viens !"

Sans lui laisser le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, le plus grand le prit par la main, le tirant avec force jusqu'au salon. Mathieu, entendant Antoine descendre les escaliers, fut surpris de trouver le Prof à sa suite, l'air boudeur.  
>Ce dernier relâcha la main de son ami (à contre-cœu- SBAFF/) et s'installa sur le canapé, non loin du Hippie qui avait recommencé à mâchouiller sa feuille de rhubarbe, apparemment perdu dans ses pensées- ou dans l'un de ses tripes.

Refusant poliment la bière que lui proposa Maître Panda, son regard se posa sur Antoine, discutant avec Mathieu entre quelques rires. Il se surpris lui-même a le trouver mignon, surtout lorsqu'il souriait. Se mettant mentalement une gifle, il fit basculer sa tête en arrière contre le dossier du canapé en soupirant discrètement.

"Prof ?

-Oui Mathieu ? Fit l'intéressé en se remettant correctement.

-Tu peux venir avec moi à la cuisine s'il te plaît ?

-Bien sûr."

Le scientifique suivit son créateur dans la pièce, légèrement intrigué, et celui-ci referma la porte derrière eux. Il se tourna vers sa personnalité, les poings sur les hanches, ce qui lui donnait plus un air comique que contrarié.

"Bon... Quand ?

-Excuse-moi ?

-Quand est-ce que tu vas lui dire ?

-Dire quoi et à qui ?

-Arrête de me faire croire que tu vois pas de quoi je parles ! Quand est-ce que tu vas dire à Antoine que tu l'aimes ? T'arrêtes pas de le dévisager quand il vient à la maison et de rougir comme une pucelle quand il te cause ! Il attend que ça, que tu fasses le premier pas ! Il est raide dingue de toi, mais il est trop timide pour le faire !"

Le savant, les yeux écarquillés sous les informations que venait de donner le châtain -et un peu rouge de colère de se faire traiter de pucelle-, se forçait de maîtriser les battements de son cœur. Mais ça faisait des semaines qu'il hésitait, repoussait toujours à plus tard sa déclaration lorsqu'il venait ou qu'il pouvait l'avoir au téléphone alors que c'était réciproque ? Mais merde !

"Bon, alors ce soir tu lui dis, ou je le fais à ta place !

-Mais... M-Mathieu, je...

-Ce soir ! Répéta-t-il. Allez, et maintenant, va au salon, je te suivrai plus tard."

Le Prof, déboussolé, obéit au vidéaste et rejoint le reste du groupe. Il se rassit à la même place, sentant le regard interrogateur de son bien-aimé sur lui.

"Prof, tu vas bien ?

-Hein ? Hum... Oui, oui, bien sûr...

-T'es sûr ? Pourtant t'as la tronche toute rouge."

Le Prof passa brièvement ses doigts sur ses joues, sentant une chaleur particulière dessus. Ah. Effectivement.  
>Finalement bien décidé à lui dire ce qu'il avait à dire, il se leva un peu brusquement, et s'approcha de son ami, se trouvant sur la chaise du bureau. Il lui demanda s'il voulait bien se lever, ce qu'il fit.<p>

"Prof, qu'est-ce que tu-

-Je t'aime Antoine..." Dit-il d'une petite voix.

Le sosie de Mufasa resta interdit, la bouche grande ouverte comme un con. Maître Panda et le Geek, plus loin, s'étaient arrêtés de se chamailler, eux aussi surpris par l'annonce de leur collègue.

"Tu... Moi ?

-Hum... Désolé, je sais bien que c'est ni l'endroit, ni le moment, mais... Mathieu m'a un peu mis la pression.

-Cafteur !" Retentit une voix depuis la cuisine.

Le Prof poussa un soupir, plus amusé qu'agacé, avant de sentir son ami le serrer contre lui, ses bras noués autour de ses épaules. Il esquissa un sourire avant de faire de même autour de son torse.

"Je t'aime aussi, Prof."

Le chimiste releva la tête, souriant, avant que ses lèvres ne soient emprisonnées par celles de son ami. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa aller à son premier baiser avec l'homme.

"Bon, vous voulez bien arrêter de vous rouler des patins ? Râla Mathieu en revenant au salon avec d'autres bières. Vous aurez tout le temps cette nuit.

-Cette nuit... ? Fit Antoine, perplexe.

-Bah ouais, t'as bu, tu restes dormir ici !

-Mais je suis venu à pied ! Et j'ai bu que deux bières !

-...Même, imagine ce qu'il pourrait t'arriver dehors ! Il fait déjà nuit, et avec l'alcool dans le sang, ça va rien arranger."

Le brun abandonna et se résigna à rester dormir ici, même si les arguments de son camarade ne lui semblait pas très convaincants.  
>Finalement, vers 2 heures du matin, tout le monde partit se coucher, seul Antoine et le Prof restèrent au salon, n'osant pas se regarder. Assis sur le canapé, ils se tenaient simplement la main, les joues rouges.<p>

"Bonne nuit les mecs ! Fit Mathieu. Antoine, tu dors où tu veux, fais comme chez toi !

-J'peux même dormir avec toi ? Plaisanta celui-ci.

-Bien sûr, espèce de balai à chiottes, mon corps t'appartient !"

Ils rirent à l'unisson avant que le nain ne grimpe les marches de l'escalier pour regagner sa chambre.  
>Les deux hommes restants, silencieux, n'osaient pas bouger ou proposer à l'autre d'aller dormir. Et finalement, ce fut Antoine qui osa prendre la parole...<p>

"Prof ?

-Oui ?

-Tu veux bien... Me laisser dormir avec toi ? Juste pour cette nuit... Sauf si ça t'embête, hein..."

Le détenteur de la Science Infuse sourit, amusé devant la gêne d'Antoine. Il se décala vers lui et déposa un baiser sur sa joue, râpeuse à cause de sa barbe mal rasée.

"Viens te coucher avec moi, Antoine."


	4. Le Geek x L'Homme à la Cravate

_Et cette fois-ci notre couple est l'Homme à la Cravate et le Geek, proposé par... en fait je me souviens plus non plus, donc celui/celle qui se reconnaît, rafraîchissez-moi la mémoire dans les reviews ou sur Twitter xD Et tapez-moi pour vous venger si vous le voulez._

_Rating : K_  
><em>Triggers-Warnings : Aucun(s)<em>

_Vuala, enjoy !_

/\/\/\

"Yeah ! J'suis passé au level 85 !"

Le Geek, victorieux, brandit son poing en l'air, un sourire illuminant son visage. Le jeunot jouait sur Skyrim depuis des heures, ses yeux étant habitué depuis longtemps à l'écran de télévision dans la pénombre. Désormais, il faisait nuit et tout le monde dormait à part lui.  
>Décidant de s'arrêter un peu pour aller boire un coup, il mit son jeu sur pause, sauvegarda et descendit vers la cuisine. Pour une fois qu'il pouvait être tranquille cette nuit... Le Patron était parti en voyage au Brésil pour une semaine, et il comptait bien en profiter.<p>

Alors qu'il se servait une canette de Coca dans le frigo, il entendit une fredonnement de derrière la porte d'entrée. Légèrement effrayé dans un premier temps -c'est vrai, qui irait chanter la nuit près de chez lui ?-, sa curiosité prit le dessus et le força à se diriger vers la source de la voix.  
>Accroupi près de la porte, il colla l'oreille contre la cloison, frissonnant au contact de la surface glacée, alors qu'il tentait d'intercepter les notes mélodieuses émanant de l'autre côté.<p>

"_I feel so much better  
><em>  
><em>Now that you're gone forever<br>_  
><em>I tell myself that I don't miss you at all<br>_  
><em>I'm not lying, denying that I feel so much better now<br>_  
><em>That you're gone forever..."<em>

Waw. Cette voix envoyait vraiment du pâté.  
>Le petit savait que c'était la voix de l'un de ses frères, elle ressemblait beaucoup trop à celle de Mathieu. Reste à savoir à qui elle appartenait... À Maître Panda, peut-être ? C'était le chanteur de l'émission après tout ! Et on confondait souvent sa voix avec celle du petit Youtuber !<br>S'en voulant d'interrompre ce chant, il ouvrit timidement la porte, et, très surpris, tomba nez à nez avec l'Homme à la Cravate. Mais... Mais que faisait-il ici ?! Il était rentré dans la tête de Mathieu à vers le milieu de la saison 2 ! Tout comme le Gothique, d'ailleurs... Non pas qu'il était contrarié de le voir, au contraire, il l'adorait autant que le Démon.  
>Le concerné, assis sur le perron, releva la tête vers l'adolescent, un sourire triste étirant ses lèvres.<p>

"Bonsoir Geek.

-Salut..."

L'Homme clos ses paupières se remit tranquillement à chanter, comme si le gamer n'était pas là. Ce dernier referma la porte et s'assit aux côtés de son ami, malgré le froid lui mordant la peau. Il écouta toujours avec attention le garçon en chemise fredonner sa chanson. Il ne savait pas qu'il avait des cordes vocales aussi travaillées ! Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'en faire part lors de l'émission, ne faisant que de courts passages... Dommage, d'ailleurs, c'était vraiment quelqu'un de sympa, pourtant. Et le garçon au tee-shirt rouge appréciait particulièrement cette personnalité, étant le seul à le protéger de la nudité du Patron, des joints du Hippie, des expériences du Prof ou de la (très) mauvaise humeur de Mathieu. C'était Maître Panda qui prenait le relais désormais, mais ce n'était pas pareil avec lui.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda le Geek lorsque son ami eut fini de chanter.

-...

-Ca va pas ?

-Je sais pas. Je sais pas ce que je fous ici.

-Comment ça ? Tu ne t'en souviens plus ?

-Non ! Je... Je me suis réveillé ici, mais je n'avais pas reconnu l'endroit. C'est en rentrant dans l'appartement et en revoyant nos anciens meubles que j'avais compris que j'étais chez nous... Mais je n'ai rien à faire ici, je dois partir.

-Non, reste !" S'écria l'enfant en le retenant par le bras.

L'Homme, étonné, dévisagea le Geek quelques instants avant de prendre de nouveau un air renfermé. Cet air qui ne lui allait tellement pas, cet air qui était tout l'opposé de ce qu'il était d'habitude. Sympathique, toujours de bonne humeur...

"S'il te plaît...

-Petit... Je n'ai rien à faire ici, répéta-t-il. Tu le sais très bien.

-Bien sûr que si ! Tu fais parti de notre famille ! Même si tu n'es plus parmi nous, comme le Gothique, le Prof ou la Fille, tout le monde t'apprécie ! Tu nous manque tous... Tu me manques à moi, surtout... Je t'en prie, reste...

-..."

Le businessman resta interdit, ne lâchant pas l'amateur de manettes du regard. Cette bouille candide et ces yeux brillants d'une innocence inégalable lui avaient tant manqué. Il adorait cet enfant. Cet enfant qui était passé de troll de level 12 à adolescent trop mignon en moins d'une saison. Il avait envie de lui pincer les joues, de lui parler comme à un gosse, de le protéger. Mais il savait très bien que ce qu'il ressentait à son égard allait au delà d'une simple affection.  
>Voyant que les yeux du Geek commençaient à se remplir de larmes, l'Homme s'empressa de le serrer doucement contre lui, enroulant ses bras autour de ses épaules. Ceux du gamin entourèrent sa taille, renforçant l'étreinte.<p>

"Pars pas... S'il te plaît... Sanglota le garçon à la casquette.

-Là, calme-toi, calme-toi... Si c'est pour toi, je ne partirai pas.

-C'est vrai ?

-Tout à fait."

Le jeune sourit et frotta sa tête comme un petit chaton contre le torse de son aîné. Ce dernier sentit son cœur battre la chamade et ses joues prendre feu.

"Tu sais... L'autre jour, j'ai rêvé de toi, avoua le benjamin de la famille.

-Ah oui ?

-J'ai rêvé que tu partais très loin de nous, de... De moi, que je ne pourrais plus jamais te revoir." Il poussa un petit soupir et poursuivit son récit. "J'avais mal... J'avais l'impression que... Que tu m'avais broyé le cœur... C'était étrange, comme sensation, c'était horrible. Je te voyais, partir loin, et moi je ne pouvais rien faire. Tu riais, même, tu te moquais de moi.

-Mais ce n'est qu'un cauchemar. Je suis là, maintenant, et je ne compte pas t'abandonner.

-Merci..."

Le Geek, prit d'un soudain élan d'assurance, releva la tête et laissa s'échouer un baiser sur le coin des lèvres de son ami. Celui-ci, surpris de ce baiser-ninja, ne réagit pas, se contentant de fixer son interlocuteur.

"Je crois... Je crois que j-je t'aime, déclara le gamer, le rouge aux joues.

-Oh... Je...

-Désolé...

-Pourquoi tu t'excuses ?

-Bah... C'est bizarre de tomber amoureux d'un autre garçon, non ?

-Pas du tout. Tu es normal."

Sans lui laisser le temps d'en placer une, l'Homme se pencha et l'embrassa délicatement, caressant l'une de ses joues d'une main. Le baiser fut très court, mais cela suffisait aux deux hommes qui se fixaient, avec chacun un petit sourire.

Le Geek l'invita à rentrer à l'intérieur, et entre temps, se fit la promesse de ne plus le laisse s'en aller. Plus jamais. Peu importe ce qui diraient les autres.


	5. Maître Panda x Gothique

_Yop ! Cette fois-ci nous avons un... Maître Panda x Gothique ?! Oh putain, oh putain, l'Homme à la Cravate et le Prof vont être jaloux ! Ils vont venir me tuer ! Planquez-moiiiiiiii !_

_Désolée, ce pairing est un peu court, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira tout de même ^^_

_Rating : K (parce que c'est tout choupinou)_

_Triggers-Warnings : Aucuns._

_Enjoy !_

/\/\/\

Ils se fixaient. Tout simplement. Ils restaient là, assis sur le matelas, immobiles, silencieux, se regardaient sans ciller.

Comment ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi eux ? Pourquoi pas quelqu'un d'autre ? Ce n'était pas possible... Pas eux ! Ils n'étaient pas fait pour être ensembles ! Ils étaient frères. Indivisibles. Amis, pourquoi pas. Mais ça s'arrêtait là. Ils ne devaient pas...

"Je t'aime, déclara Maître Panda au bout d'un long silence assez gênant.

-Ta gueule. On ne doit pas s'aimer, répliqua sèchement le Gothique.

-Et pourquoi pas ?

-On ne peut pas. C'est tout.

-Pourtant, tu m'aimes aussi. N'est-ce pas ?"

Le Gothique ne répondit rien, la réponse était trop évidente. Bien sûr qu'il l'aimait, il était dingue de lui ! Hypnotisé par sa voix, son corps, son odeur... Et là, à l'instant même, il rêvait de s'emparer de ses lèvres, de le faire sien, de lui faire comprendre qu'il lui appartenait...  
>Mais ils ne devaient pas. C'était impossible. Enfin, si, techniquement c'était possible, mais ce n'était tout simplement pas moral.<p>

Le dépressif baissa lentement la tête, avant que la main du Panda ne relève son menton, le forçant à ne pas rompre le contact visuel.

"Dis-le moi.

-Te dire quoi ?

-Pourquoi on aurait pas le droit de s'aimer ?

-Parce que c'est dégueulasse. On est frères, je te rappelle.

-Je vois pas où est le problème.

-Parce que toi, l'inceste, ça t'emmerde pas ?

-Pas du tout. On est juste deux mecs qui se ressemblent, mais on est pas frères. On est juste dans une situation... Un peu particulière. C'est ça qui t'inquiétait ?"

Un sourire étira les lèvres de l'ursidé en voyant que le Gothique semblait hésiter, tandis qu'il retira sa main de son visage pour venir poser les deux sur ses cuisses.  
>Il savait qu'il avait gagné d'avance. Ca se voyait.<br>Le métalleux, sentant qu'il rougissait, ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il était tiré d'un côté par l'amour complètement dingue qu'il éprouvait pour sa petite boule de poils adorée, et de l'autre par sa conscience qui lui disait que c'était un membre de sa famille, qu'ils ne devaient pas éprouver de sentiments l'un envers l'autre. Mais, nom d'un chien, comment pouvait-il lui résister ? Il était parfait ! Tout ce qu'une personne pouvait espérer de celui ou celle qu'elle aimait ! Intelligent, talentueux, adorable, magnifique !

"Maître ?

-Oui ?

-S'il te plaît... Je...

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?"

Le garçon en noir se mordilla la lèvre intérieure, alors que son homologue mangeur de bambous caressait doucement l'intérieur de ses cuisses, avant que ces effleurements en question ne remontent sur ses hanches.

"Embrasse-moi." Déclara-t-il finalement.

Toujours souriant, il ne se fit pas prier et approcha son visage de celui du sataniste pour unir leurs lèvres, tandis que leurs yeux se fermèrent d'eux-mêmes pour profiter de l'instant présent. Les bras du Gothique s'enroulèrent derrière la nuque du chanteur pour être davantage proche de lui.  
>Les deux hommes se séparèrent, chacun avec un brasier grandissant dans la poitrine. Maître Panda colla son front à celui de son amant et leurs souffles s'entremêlèrent, haletants.<p>

"Si tu veux couper tous liens avec moi, fais comme bon te semble. Mais passe une dernière nuit avec moi... Je t'en prie... J'ai besoin de toi..."

Le psychopathe l'embrassa de nouveau, après lui avoir soufflé qu'il acceptait de dormir (seulement dormir ?) avec lui, et que de toute façon, il ne pourrait jamais se passer de lui. Alors l'oublier, oublier ces dernières journées, ces dernières nuits passées en sa compagnie ? Oublier ce qu'il ressentait à son égard- bien que tout cela le dérangeait encore un peu ? Impossible !

Le Gothique brisa -à regrets- le baiser, allongea son panda sur le lit, et s'installa à ses côtés pour venir se blottir contre sa fourrure.

Non, vous n'aurez pas de lemon.

Oui, je suis une connasse.

Oui, je vous aime.


End file.
